1. Field of the Art
This invention relates to a process for producing an optically active 2-phenoxypropionic acid such as (2S)-(-)-2-(4'-chlorophenoxy)propionic acid, (2R)-(+)-2-(4'-chlorophenoxy)propionic acid, etc., more particularly to a process for producing an optically active 2-phenoxypropionic acid steroselectively from an optically active lactic ester.
2. Prior Art
A 2-phenoxypropionic acid such as (2S)-(-)-2-(4'-chlorophenoxy)propionic acid and (2R)-(+)-2-(4'-chlorophenoxy)propionic acid is a useful substance having the action of reducing serum lipid, and a process for production thereof has been already reported (D. T. WITIAK et al., J. Med. Chem., 11 (5) 1086 (1968)). However, this process comprises synthesizing a racemic form of 2-(4'-chlorophenoxy)propionic acid and subjecting this to optical resolution, and therefore it has been difficult to produce 2-(4'-chlorophenoxy)propionic acid efficiently in a high optical purity.